


There's A Beast In My Heart And He Won't Let You Leave Alive.

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Depressed Stiles, Eating Disorders, Forced Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scott thought he was doing the right thing, Sort of kidnapping, he's still a dick tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months have passed since Stiles was handed over to Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Beast In My Heart And He Won't Let You Leave Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: One Hundred Sleepless Nights - Pierce The Veil)

"It's either you give me Stiles, or I'll burn this town to the ground and take him myself."

His heartbeat didn't have any irregularities. He was serious. Dead serious.

Scott gulped and turned to the human. 

"Scott. Please. No." Stiles pleaded with tears running down his cheeks. 

Scott shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Stiles. But I can't-I can't let anything happen to anyone else. I'll find a way to get you back. I promise. I promise you, Stiles." The Alpha said with a watery smile. 

Stiles shook his head, trying to push Liam away, who was standing next to him, blocking his exit.

Liam held him in place till Theo pushed his way through.

"Cmon Stiles, let's go home." Theo pulled him along by the arm.

"No. No. Please. Theo-" Stiles turned around to ask the pack for help. 

No one looked up or made eye contact. And every face in the room was wet with tears.

"You hungry?" Theo asked.

Stiles jumped as he snapped out of this thoughts, the memories of what happened only two months ago. He nervously shook his head. 

Theo sighed, kneeling down in front of the human. 

"You know, if we're gonna make this work, you're going to have to communicate with me."

Stiles eyes shifted away from the chimera. 

He gulped and nodded.

He didn't want THIS to work, but he didn't want anyone else to die. Especially if it was going to be his fault. 

"Good boy. Now, c'mon." Theo said, extending his hand for the human to take. Stiles reluctantly took it. 

They sat down at the kitchen table Theo stared at Stiles as the human sat in his seat, starting at his plate, not making any movement to eat. 

"You should eat something." Theo pointed out. 

"I'm not hungry." Stiles sniffled.

Theo sighed clearly annoyed. This is how it was Every. Single. Day. 

"Fine, go have a shower. Then we'll go to bed once you're done." 

Stiles started sobbing as he stood up. He walked to the bathroom, taking a towel and face washer from the linen cupboard.

He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

He let out a frustrated growl and threw his towel at the closed door, punching the hand basin in anger. 

"Everything alright up there?" Came Theo's voice.

Stiles swallowed the lump in the throat.  
"Yeah. fine." He called out.

He stopped and took a deep breath. 

Stiles sat on the bathroom floor, his back against the cabinet. 

He couldn't do this. He couldn't pretend his best friend didn't hand him over to a physco. Or that his dad hadn't died. 

His breathing started to come out in short puffs. 

The air around him became thick and he found it hard to breathe.

He hadn't noticed the good looking Chimera kneeling in front of him till he opened his eyes, seeing Theo only centre metres from his face. 

"What's wrong, love?" Theo asked. 

Stiles shook his head.  
"Nothing. Please leave." He whispered. 

Theo sighed.  
"Tell me what's wrong."

Stiles sobbed.  
"I want to go. Please, Theo, let me leave." 

He wanted to leave, he wanted to move away from Beacon Hills, he had nothing left here anymore.

"No! You're staying here, you're mine!" 

Stiles flinched back and turned his head away. 

"Okay." He whispered, not sure what else to say. 

"Good, now let me help you."

Theo grabbed onto the human's arm, helping him up off the ground. 

He turned the shower on to the perfect temperature before turning to Stiles. 

Stiles sniffled, looking to the floor. He helped Theo take his shirt off. 

"Good boy, Stiles." He purred in the human's ear. 

Stiles turned his head away, shivers wracked his body. 

Theo smiled at him.  
"You're so beautiful." He kissed the younger boy's hair. 

He wanted a loaded gun and a shit load of wolfs bane, and aim it at Scott. 

Well, he could never do THAT, he could think about doing it tho. 

Stiles doesn't know how much longer he could take of this. He just wanted it to end. 

"Cmon, let's go to bed." Theo smiled.

Theo fell asleep rather quickly, his arm draped over Stiles' skinny body. 

Stiles sniffled into his pillow. 

"Goodnight Dad." He whispered, looking out the window to the clear night sky.


End file.
